


Young Man Mcgucket

by The-Ill-Doctor (FandomVirusPatient)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: De-aged fiddleford, Dramedy, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Multi, Post-Finale, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVirusPatient/pseuds/The-Ill-Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“After thirty years a reset button had been pressed.</p><p>But there were still some ghosts of the past that needed to be addressed.”</p><p>An experiment at Stanford hand leaves Fiddleford with a fresh, rejuvenated appearance. But with what looks like a blessing could also lead to some unresolved emotions resurfacing between the Pines and Mcgucket family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Disco girl~ Coming through~ That girl is you~” Ford sung to himself as he wrote down some notes.

Both he and Stanley had been back in town for about a two weeks from their adventures at sea. They wanted some time to settle back before Dipper and Mabel revisited the town for the summer again so they aren’t expecting them for another couple of weeks.

Since the shack was a tight for space with Soos, his Abuelita and Melody now residing in it, Fiddleford happily invited the Pines twins to stay at his mansion. Of course neither one objected, in fact they all knew that the Old Northwest- Well, Mcgucket Manor had more than enough rooms for the Pines and Mcgucket family (And all the supernatural creatures that enjoy bunking within the extra space)

Unsurprisingly Ford had managed to make his own little lab in one of the hidden underground rooms in the short amount of time they’d been back. But to be fair a certain hillbilly scientist gave him a hand with the construction. It was nice to have his partner back and the two could pick up in where they last left off from Ford’s previous visit.

Right now Ford was off working on his own experiments down in the lab.  Still singing to himself as he examined the strange plants he found in the forest during his last excavation.  

“Ooh, oooh- “

“Ooh ooh~” A familiar shrill joined in.

Ford face lit up then he turned to his guest, no surprise it was his partner Fiddleford. Dressed in a dark red sweater that was clearly too big for him that practically reached his knees and comfortable looking khaki pants. He had his long white beard wrapped around his neck like a scarf and he had his green-lensed steampunk-like glasses on.

‘’Good morning Fiddleford!” He said with a bright smile.

“Mornin’ Ford!” Fiddleford rushed to his side and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a tight hug.

Ford let out a small laugh then placed his notebook down onto the table. “I see you’ve gotten your hands on one of my sweaters again,” He teased as he did his best to return Fiddleford’s hug from his angle.

“I think by this point it’s our sweater,” Fiddleford giggled, then turning his head toward Ford’s experiment. “So, how’s yer work on this ‘ere plant goin’ suga?”

Ford sighed, “Well, I’ve already dissected one of the specimens for analyzation and drained out all of its fluids for further testing.” He gently broke the hug between him and the smaller scientist to grab his notes.

Without warning, Fiddleford climbed onto Ford’s back with ease. He tangled his arms and legs around him as best he could to keep a tight enough grip so he wouldn’t fall off. To him this was the best way to view Ford’s work. Thankfully for Ford the other man was very light so the extra weight wouldn’t slow him down.

By this point in their rekindled relationship Ford was already use to some of Fiddleford’s new mannerisms. While the southerner was always the affectionate type even from back when they were in college, it seemed that any sense of personal space was just a lost concept between them. Fiddleford made a quick habit to climb the other’s back to look over his shoulder, lay onto his lap like a tired cat for resting, and a lot more impromptu kisses and hugs.

At first Stanford was caught off guard, after what had happened all those years ago he wasn’t expecting Fiddleford to be so cuddly. But, it was a welcomed change after what he’d endured the past thirty years.

“So what’s stumpin’ ya?” Fiddleford asked while adjusting his glasses.

“Well so far there’s been no reaction to any of the chemicals I’ve introduced to its fluids,” Ford grabbed one of his flasks and poured a small amount into the strange blue-green liquid in one of the beakers. Just as he’d said before there was virtually no reaction besides filling up the beaker more. “seems like this one’s a dud as well.”

“Interestin’.” Fiddleford said with a light gasp. “so, any other experiments yer considerin’?”

“Well, I want to see how it reacts to a sudden temperature change.” Ford titled his head toward Fiddleford. “Care to give me a hand?”

“Gladly!” Fiddleford detangled himself and hopped off Ford back.

Ford set his notes down then set up his beaker onto the Bunsen burner. As Ford prepped the table Fiddleford put on his rubber gloves and made sure his beard was secured around his neck to avoid it catching flame if a fire started… again.

“Mind starting it off while I get another box of my custom gloves?” Ford asked. “I finished of the first set already last night.”

“Can do!”

As Ford went off to retrieve his gloves, Fiddleford began the experiment like he asked. He started up at a low temperature and waited. It had been awhile since he’d done anything with chemicals that weren’t his weird tonics. While he was an engineer at heart he still loved tinkering with potions and their effects.

So far no response. Fiddleford set then the burner to its next setting, then the liquid finally started reacting. It started boiling and a strange foam started to form within the beaker.

“That’s more like it,” Fiddleford gave it another minute. When it remained stagnant he added even more heat. The foam in the liquid started expanding at an alarming rate! Soon the strange substance started pouring out from the beaker!

“Oh no!” Fiddleford tried to jerk his hand away but was to slow to react. The sticky foam landed on his gloved hand and began engulfing him.

“F-Ford!” He called out, panicking as he tried to pull himself free. “STANFORD?! STANFORD HELP!” He continued screaming as the was consumed by the foam. His glasses falling off as he continued struggling.

“FIDDLEFORD!” Stanford rushed into the room. He gasped when he saw the large form encased around his partner. “Oh no!” He attempted to help but suddenly-

-HISS!

The foam began evaporating into a strong steam. Ford cough and recoiled out of habit. He then fought his instincts to avoid making contact with the strange substance so that he could help Fiddleford.

“F-Fiddleford…” He hacked out as searched through the thick fog.

Luckily he could make out Fiddleford’s figure laying on the floor. Stanford hurried to his side to help.

“Fiddleford are you alright!?”

“Uggh…. F-Ford…” Fiddleford groaned, his vocal pitch sounding much lower compared to normal.

“Oh, thank God!” Ford sighed in relief, Fiddleford was alive and (hopefully) well!

He could make out Fiddleford’s figuring sitting up. The poor man was coughing up a storm after breathing in that strange substance.

The steam started dissipating giving Ford a better view of Fiddleford. He approached his dear partner to help him up but abruptly stopped. His face paled and his jaw dropped in horror.

“Fiddleford?!” He gasped.

“Hm?” Fiddleford stared up at the man in confusion, tilting his head to the size like a confused puppy.

He was no longer Old Man Mcgucket! Whatever the foam had done seemed to have reverted him back to his younger self from thirty years ago. Before he started suffering the effects of the memory gun.

Stanford felt all the guilt from the portal incident resurface like a violent punch to the gut. Images of Fiddleford comatose face flashed in his mind. His panicked warnings and screaming ringing through his ears again.

“I’m sorry Fiddleford, I’m sorry Fiddleford, I’m sorry Fiddleford!” He muttered, hiding his hands behind his back so he wouldn’t see them shaking.

“What’s wrong suga’?” Fiddleford asked, unable to properly understand what Ford was saying. He hadn’t seen Ford this panicked since Weirdmaggedon. He frowned and looked at Ford worriedly. “Ya look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Well, a level 10 ghost to be precise.

He stood up and reached out to console him but noticed his sleeves were as loose as before. His khakis also felt more snug than usual.

Stanford gasped and started backing away.

“Ford what’s- wrong?!” Fiddleford finally heard his own voice. Why wasn’t it cracking and… why did his face feel naked.

He removed his gloves so he could check his face and gasped when saw his hands wrinkle-free.

“What in tarnation?!” He started feeling his face, no beard, no warts, and… a full set of teeth?!

Fiddleford started gasping and panting rapidly. Why did that foam do to him?!

He spotted a mirror in the corner of the room and rushed over to see what had done. Ford followed behind him, still wrapping his mind around what had happened.

Fiddleford let out a horrified gasp when he saw his reflection. It was him… well not really him, more like who he used to be before he... messed up.

He pressed his hand against the mirror, and continued feeling his face with the other as if he needed to confirm it was really… him.

Thirty years…

Thirty years since he became Old Man Mcgucket! Thirty years since his accidently aged his body to a drastic level.

He hadn’t seen his younger self since he watched his memory tube, only now…

 “That’s… me, really me…”

“Fiddleford…” Stanford stood behind him. Yet again his experiments had done something to his partner.

“Stanford…” Fiddleford whimpered and looked up at him, it was clear that he was frightened by all of this. He looked so helpless and lost it made Ford’s knot in his gut twist further.

“I’m so sorry Fiddleford…”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two scientists attempt to leave the lab and head into one of bedrooms to rest but are quickly interrupted in their poor attempt at hiding Fiddleford's condition.

“Come on, I’ll take you to your room.”

Stanford wrapped his coat around Fiddleford, to help him calm his nerves. He was still shivering from the shock of what had happened. Ford didn’t want to keep him down in the lab any longer than they needed to be.

Neither one of them spoke as they made their way out of the lab. Ford kept his arms around Fiddleford as they walked through the mansion. Ford was hoping they’d be able to make it to his room without getting spotted by Stanley, Tate or any of the supernatural creatures yet.

“There you two are!”

The two scientists froze up when they heard Stanley call out to them. Fiddleford letting out a small yelp as he lifted his coat over his head then pressed his face against Ford chest nervously.

“What’s wrong with him?” Stanley asked, gesturing at the hidden Fiddleford. “Drink too much coffee again?”

“No, just a little lab incident has him spooked,” Ford replied, tightening his hold on Fiddleford. “I’m taking him back to the room so he can rest.”

“What happened? Did that raccoon pet of his try chewing up one of your experiments again?”

“Her name is Raccoon Wife.” Fiddleford huffed from under the coat.

“Whoa! You catchin’ a cold there possum breath? Your voice sounds kinda low today.” Stanley leaned close to try getting a better glimpse at his brother’s boyfriend. He noticed his nose poking out from his coat being unusually pale and wart free.

“Hm,” Stanley squinted and tried to get a better look. “Somethin’ looks different.” He reached in and gave his nose a small poke.

Still sensitive after inhaling the strange steam, Fiddleford’s nose crinkled then he let out a loud sneeze, “ACHOOOOO!” right onto Stanley’s face.

“GAH!” Stanley pulled away and wiped his face in disgust. “Watch where yer aimin’ that snoz of- yers!?” He did a double take when he saw Mcgucket.

Ford’s coat had slipped off Fiddleford’s head. The young looking hillbilly continued to sniffle and wiped his nose, momentarily forgetting about his current condition.

 “What in the hell happened to ya!?” Stanley yelled out while pointing to Fiddleford.

“Stanley don’t yell!” Ford quickly snapped. “I don’t want to panic the others before I can get a better grasp of the situation.”

“But what the heck happened to him?! I knew you two were up to some weird stuff down there but since when could you do-” Stanley waved his arms around trying to make a gesture. “-well stuff like that?! He looks like he could be his kid’s brother!”

“Oh no, Tate!” Fiddleford gasped. “He ain’t gonna be too happy if he sees that I got in another lab accident!”

“Which is why I want to take you up to your room so I can stall for time and solve this before he finds out.” Ford sighed.

“Before who finds out what?”  Tate asked as he entered the room with ironic timing.

 “AAAAH!” The three old men let out an over the top scream when they heard Tate’s voice. Fiddleford quickly hid back under the coat, Ford pulled away from his partner with his arms in the air, and Stanley whipped around to face Tate.

 “Oh! Good morning Tate!” Stanford said with a nervous chuckle. “Uh… did you sleep well?” He asked, awkwardly trying to make a casual conversation.

“What’s wrong dad?” Tate asked, ignoring Ford’s question. His father was hiding from him which meant something had happened to him.

Fiddleford shook his head from under the coat. “N-Nothin’ Tater-tot!” He exclaimed, acting as though there was nothing wrong.

“Dad, we talked about keepin’ secrets remember?” Tate calmly approached father. He placed his hands onto the coat but didn’t lift or try to move it.

Fiddleford fidgeted under his coat. He knew that if he didn’t show his son he’d only get more worried but…

“Alright, but… Promise ya won’t get mad.” He slowly removed the coat from over his head. Sheepishly holding the coat up to his lower face and peeping out with his eyes.

Tate gasped and pulled away from his father.

“D-Dad?! Y-You…” Tate stuttered, covering his mouth. Immediately he turned his attention to Stanford, assuming that he was involved in whatever had happened to his father.

“What happened this time?!” He snapped at Ford, losing his usual stoic composure. Taking a few steps forward and jabbing an accusatory finger into his chest.

Ford tensed up and immediately took a step back nervously. It wasn’t that he was afraid Tate would really harm him, he knew that he wasn’t the violent type. But he knew that Tate had every right to be angry, especially since he knew that the young man hadn’t fully forgiven him or trusted him after what happened all those years ago.

“Now, now son.” Fiddleford raised his hands then placed them onto his son’s shoulders to pull him back. “It was an accident-”

“-It’s _always_ an accident!” Tate yelled out, causing Ford to cringe.

Before Ford could speak out to defend himself his brother stepped in between him and Tate.

“Hey, hey, hey! Go easy on him, Ranger!” Stanley held his arms out to act like a barrier for his brother. “If ya ask me it ain’t that bad of a side effect of…” He paused then turned his head to face Ford. “What happened again?”

Stanford sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well since there’s no point in hiding it anymore I might as well explain.” He looked down at Fiddleford who was staring up at him worriedly.

“… But not like this.” Stanford turned away from the group and was heading toward the lab. “All of you gather in the living room and I’ll be right in to explain what I can.”

“Wait where are you goin’?” Stanley asked.

“I need to get the chalk-board.” Ford replied, rushing into the lab to grab what he needed.

“Really?” Stanley deadpanned. “Wait, which one this place has like _five_!” He then yelled out.

“The big one with the fire-place it has better lighting!” Ford yelled back.

“Got’cha!”

Stanley then turned his attention to the Mcgucket family. Tate was clearly seething in rage while his father was holding him down and trying to keep him calm.

“Come on Tater-tot,” He said, keeping his voice soft as he gently rubbed his son’s shoulders. “let’s do as he says.”

Tate let out a deep sigh and said nothing. He allowed his father to walk him over to the living room.

“Oy, this is gonna be trouble…” Stanley muttered as followed behind.

 


End file.
